Z-Astral Fighters X
Z-Astral Fighters X is a 2D Fighting Game Series that is developed, and produced OC System Studio. Plot in a parallel world of Earth in the Future, this Earth is like an Apocalyptic world that is recovering from the War call the ZX War, a war for power, rights between Humans and Demi-Humans, Monsters Awakening, and Alien invasion that Nearly Destroy Earth, years later a new Government know as the G.A.T is trying to control the power of Z and X to remake their world to a new one, now Follow the Story of Blair Zillin or Destructor Zilltron, to find how to fix their worlds, and stop the G.A.T for using the power of Z and X, before their World gets to another war, or destroyed. Gameplay the Gameplay System might have Similarity to the BlazBlue Game System, But it has a totally different system program for this 2D Fighting game Series. Playable characters Astral Z Team: *Blair Zillin (Mute Leader) *Shadow Reaper (Demon From the Shadows) *Angel Reaper (Angel Hunter) *Huntersaurus Rex (Dino Hunter) *King (The Chimera Kaiju) *Akumu (Living Nightmare) *Sea Chimera (Monster From the Ocean) *Hanguru (frog Dragoness) *Lacedaemon (Mecha-Spartan) *Cherufe (fire Lizard) *M.E.T.A X (Mega, Evolution, Titan, Android X) *Jīn lóng (the Gold Dragon) *Primasaur (Robot Dinosaur) Astral X Team: *David(Destructor) Zilltron (Combiner Leader) *Berserker Fire Reaper (The Cyclops Devil) *Krystal Fire Devil (The Crystal Cyborg-Lamia) *Dragonsaurus (Dino Dragon) *Titan (the living Skeleton Dinosaur with living flesh) *Manticore (Scorpion Lion) *Scylla (The Sea Serpent Siren) *Biozaure (Biohazard Dragon) *Queen (the Insect Spartan) *Minotaur (the Crystal Bull) *Berzerk (the Berserk Mecha) *Jigokuragon (Dragon From Hell) *X-atron (Robot Dragon) Other Characters *Loki *Amaterasu Ookami *Hercule Zeus *Anubis *Arthur Pendragon *Kitsune *Vlad Alucard *Ganesha *Sun Wukong *Puppet Master *Jack Frost *Borya Misha *Pan Lambert (Story Mode Character) Modes Practice *Tutorial Mode: Learn everything from the basics of 2D fighting game mechanics to the advanced and as the characters walk you through the fundamentals. *Training Mode: Practice moves and set a variety of parameters and enemy actions. Use this mode to brush up combos or improve the execution of special attacks. *Challenge Mode: Take on up to 10 missions set for each character. The missions will increase in difficulty as the previous mission is cleared. Do you have what it takes to finish them all? Story *Story Mode: Enjoy the story of Z Astral Fighters X Know about the Character's Back Ground, History, and Story... Battle *Arcade Mode: Enjoy the characters’ individual stories while fighting your way through the computer opponents, just like in the arcades. *Versus Mode|VS Mode: Fight against a computer or your friends to your heart’s content. When there’s a party at your house, this is the mode you want to be in. Network Coming Soon Collection *Replay Theater: Store and replay match videos playback matches of the past to hone your skills, or show off to your friends. You can even analyze matches with the top fighters. *Gallery Mode: View the illustrations in Story Mode, guest illustrations, watch videos, and more. Some items will require P$ so be sure to keep playing ZAFX to rack up those P$s. *Item Shop: Purchase character colors and battle BGM that can be used while in-game. Be sure to keep playing ZAFX to rack up those P$s. Gallery Images Videos Trivia Category:Games